


What it Once Was

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Rapture Central Council, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rapture City Council was once a grand legislature, now its chambers lay dormant and unused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Set in-game during the events of the Hephaestus level. 
> 
> We sit on the council because these poor sods trust us... not because God gave us a chair.  
> -Bill McDonagh

The Rapture Central Council chambers were really quite elegant. Hand crafted leather chairs, with elegant brass fittings, sat around a dark wooden table, polished and shining with minute reflections of the waves outside on its surface. There were great, looming windows providing stunning views of the stirring waves and the various fauna that made their way through the water. It being one of the tallest buildings in Rapture provided those within it a stunning view of the Rapture skyline, if it could be so called. Everything about the room exuded an aura of power. Andrew Ryan was immensely proud of it, he had worked on the design himself. 

The council had been, for lack of a better word, dismantled. Piece by piece. Anna Culpepper and Bill McDonagh resigned, later to be killed, the latter leaving a sting that still reverberated angry betrayal through Andrew's chest when he thought about it. Sullivan, Kyburz, Rizzo, Anton Kinkaide, and Ruben Greavy died, the loss of his confidant and chief of police leaving a similar betrayal to that surrounding McDonagh. Sander Cohen spent all his time in Fort Frolic, Dr. Steinman was no longer seen out of medical, and Brigid Tenenbaum was nowhere to be found, spare for small inflections of her will spreading through the shadows of Rapture. 

Andrew now had the room all to himself. 

He walked his fingers along the expensive wood of the table as soon as he reached it. He tapped out a the first few bars of "Rise Rapture Rise", he'd always loved the tune. Culpepper and Cohen really worked so beautiful together, before their feuding commenced of course, it's a shame she turned against the Rapture ideals. The two of them were both magnificent artists, ones who simply clashed. 

_"How petty your arguments."_ Steinman had once quipped just as Andrew was about to bring the two to order. Very little got done that meeting after that. Andrew found no mirth in the memory, but he chuckled dryly despite himself. In a way he missed the lively bickering, this room felt stiff and dead without the souls stuffing it full. 

But most of the council members had proved parasites Sullivan took his own life like a coward, Brigid Tenenbaum stole valuable company assets and went missing, Anna Culpepper wrote songs damning Andrew, Kyburz built a bomb to kill him, and Bill McDonagh attempted to murder him. Andrew swore he felt not a lick of sentimentality towards any of them. 

Andrew had walked his way fully around the table, returning back to the entrance of the chamber. He didn't know what compelled him to come here of all places on what he knew the be the dawn of his death. Atlas' assassin had slunk through Hephaestus, had overloaded the core, and now made his way towards Andrew. He didn't feel nervous for the meeting, he felt stalwart in his convictions, he would proudly die for his ideals and his city, but visiting these old hallowed halls of democracy filled him with a twinge of melancholy. His dream was ending, his utopia had failed, the Rapture Central Council chambers were barren, his memories could not fill the emptiness each member left in their wake. 

"You were all truly bastards and parasites," Andrew addressed the silent, empty chamber. "I know you shall all surely burn in hell. I shall join you there soon enough." 

With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the chamber. The door closed behind him with a satisfying click that resounded through the surrounding halls. Andrew grabbed his golf club and marched towards his office, he had one last game to play before he joined the rest of those jackasses in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you would not believe the hell I've been going through, have this pathetic tiny scribble as a consolation for not writing much lately. 
> 
> My tumblr's barefootcosplayer if that's your scene.


End file.
